Quinazoline compounds have been suggested as useful compounds in the treatment of cell growth and differentiation characterized by activity of the human epidermal growth factor receptor type2 (HER2). See, for example, Myers et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,237. Some quinazoline derivatives have been suggested as useful as anti-cancer agents for the treatment of specific receptor tyrosine kinase-expressing cancers, especially those expressing epithelial growth factor (EGF) receptor tyrosine kinase. See, for example, Barker et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,105. It is generally taught that quinazolines exert their anti-tumor effects via tyrosine kinase inhibition. However, while some quinazoline compounds inhibit the growth of brain tumor cells, others with equally potent tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity fail to do so (Naria et.al., 1998, Clin. Cancer Res. 4:1405-1414; Naria et.al., 1998, Clin. Cancer Res. 4:2463-2471).
Several tumors expressing EGF receptors are not killed by quinazoline compounds, whereas some tumors not expressing EGF receptors are. Thus, the cytotoxic activity of quinazoline compounds cannot be attributed to the compound's tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity, and particularly not to the compound's ability to inhibit EGF receptor tyrosine kinase. A chemical structure-activity relationship determining the anti-cancer activity of quinazoline derivatives has not been established.
Novel quinazoline compounds may provide potent new therapeutic molecules for the treatment of disorders such as cancers. Methods of using both known and novel quinazoline compounds that employ an understanding of structure-function relationships are needed.